Rainy Day
by Aisu-c0de
Summary: Emil tentu tidak akan pernah mengaku kepada 'kakak-kakak'-nya bahwa ia tengah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat kekanakan—hujan-hujanan. Namun, bagaimana dengan gadis satu ini? /Semi-AU/ IceLiech dan setitik UKLiech di dasar samudra ? / R&r?


AN :YUUUHUU~~ I'M BAACK, MINNA-SAAAN~~ *dilempar sandal tetangga gara-gara kebanyakan teriak*. Yah, mungkin memang gak ada yang nungguin aku disini, teehe. Ada yang masih inget saya? X3 Maaf atas _long hiatus_ nya, ya!

Jadi...hum, ini fic saya yang terbaru, gara2 semangat menulis yang tiba2 muncul dari kegelapan (?). IceLily. Karena, kurasa mereka lumayan imut, dan saya menemukan sedikit sekali fic ttg mereka (apalagi di fandom Indonesia).

Enough for all the craps. Here you go! ;D

Warning? : Semi-AU, Human names, abal, dan sebagainya...

* * *

><p>Rainy Day<p>

An Hetalia Axis Powers ( (c) Himaruya Hidekazu ) Fanfiction

By : Aisu-c0de

Summary : Emil tentu tidak akan pernah mengaku kepada 'kakak-kakak'-nya bahwa ia tengah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat kekanakan—hujan-hujanan. Namun, bagaimana dengan gadis satu ini?

* * *

><p>Sepasang mata violet melihat ke luar jendela. Langit menggelap dan awan menggantung rendah. Sesekali terlihat kilatan cahaya yang kemudian diikuti dengan gemuruh keras. Emil tersenyum kecil. '<em>Hujan,dan sepertinya deras, <em>' pikirnya.

Pemuda berambut seputih salju itu pun mulai membuka lemarinya, mengeluarkan mantel coklat tua yang biasanya ia pakai, dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Ia melangkah tanpa suara, terutama saat melewati kamar Eirik yang selalu bersemboyan ' _Hujan adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk tidur'. _Ia akui, semboyan kakaknya itu memang benar, namun tidak untuk saat ini. Karena Emil telah merencanakan _sesuatu _yang sepertinya menyenangkan.

Ia mengendap-endap melewati ruang keluarga dimana Mathias tengah menonton suatu acara televisi _random—_sepertinya opera sabun tua yang klise. "Hoaaahmnn.." Mathias menguap "..membosankan."

Emil telah mencapai pintu saat Mathias menyadari keberadaanya. "Em...? Kau mau kemana?"

'_Agh, sial.' _Ia menelan ludah. "Uh, hai, Mathias. Aku…akan…umm…pergi sebentar."

"Pergi kemana? Lagipula sekarang 'kan sedang hujan."

"Uhh…aku…akan…pergi ke….minimarket, untuk membeli sesuatu."

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku ikut? Disini membosan—"

"Jangan!" tanpa sadar Emil sedikit berteriak panik. Mathias tersentak kaget. "Uh…maaf…maksudku…aku agak terburu-buru, dan aku juga memiliki sedikit urusan lain, jadi sepertinya kau tidak bisa ikut," terang Emil dengan gugup, berusaha merangkai kata-kata dan terdengar sewajar mungkin.

"Ah…baiklah, Em, kalau kau tidak ingin aku ikut." Ujar Mathias dengan wajah kecewa. "Hati-hati di jalan,ya."

Emil pun mengangguk singkat, memasang sepatu bootnya, dan segera keluar dari rumah.

* * *

><p>Hujan mulai turun saat Emil keluar dari rumahnya. Nah, setelah ia lolos dari orang serumahnya—Eirik dan Mathias, dimana ia akan melaksanakan <em>rencana<em>nya? Emil merutuk kebodohannya, ia sama sekali belum memikirkan hal itu. Maka, setelah melihat berkeliling, dengan ragu-ragu ia berjalan keluar berandanya dan berdiri terdiam di taman depan rumahnya sambil memastikan bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya.

1 detik… 2 detik… 3 detik…

Hujan pelan-pelan turun di atas Emil. Ia dapat merasakan tetesan air menggelitik surai silver-nya.

4 detik…5…6…

Detik-detik itu terasa sangat lama. Emil mulai merasa bodoh.

7…8…9…

Mata violet Emil mulai memandang kesal pada hujan yang menetes diatas lengan mantelnya. Kenapa hujan tidak kunjung membasahinya? Padahal ia merasa sudah cukup lama (meskipun, bila ia menghitung, baru 9 detik) berdiri di sini. Dan hujannya juga tidaklah terlalu ringan.

10…11…12..

"…Emil?"

Emil menoleh dengan kaget mendengar suara yang familier memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan muka datar Berwald—yang bila kau cukup memperhatikan, tengah dihiasi setitik kebingungan. Berwald adalah sepupu tua Emil yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya. Ia tinggal berdua bersama Tino, sepupunya yang lain. Nampaknya, saat ini ia tengah membuang sampah—tangan kanannya terangkat sambil menggengam sebuah plastik hitam, dan tangan kirinya memegang tutup tempat sampah. Emil menelan ludah.

"Apa yang kau l'kukan?"

"Oh…umm…aku sedang…menunggu taksi!"

"Oh. K'npa 'gak d'branda saja? S'karang hujan."

"T-tidak apa-apa soalnya..umm..disini, aku dapat melihat ujung jalan dengan lebih baik. Jaga-jaga saja kalau taksinya datang." Emil dengan tidak biasanya menyembur panjang lebar karena panik. Sial. Alasannya terdengar buruk.

"..begitu."

Hening.

"Kau basah."

Emil tertawa gugup.

Berwald mengangkat alisnya. "M'ga taksimu cpat d'tang."

Iris violet Emil mengawasi dengan lega ketika Berwald memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh dan berjalan kembali ke rumahnya.

Tanpa terasa, 40 detik telah berlalu. Emil tersenyum senang saat ia merasakan mantelnya telah sepenuhnya basah, dan ia dapat merasakan kemeja yang dia kenakan di dalamnya juga mulai basah. Lebih banyak tetesan hujan mendarat di tubuhnya. Ia sedang menutup matanya, menikmati saat-saat penuh kedamaian, saat sesuatu—tidak, _seseorang—_muncul dari semak-semak di belakangnya dan tanpa sengaja menabrak tubuhnya. "A-ah, maaf.." ujar suara seorang perempuan yang familier. "Lily..?"

Lily mengerjapkan mata hijaunya dan menatap Emil lekat. Rambut pirang pendek Lily tampak cukup basah, dan gaun hijaunya mulai lepek—tidak mengembang—karena air hujan. Hujan jatuh dan mengalir di wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. Ia tampak…manis. Emil merasa pipinya memanas karena tatapan Lily. "Emil!" ujar Lily sambil tersenyum.

Lily adalah putri kedua keluarga Zwingli, yang rumahnya berada tepat di belakang ruah Emil. Kedua area rumah mereka hanya dipisahkan sebuah pagar kayu pendek, yang hampir selalu diawasi Vash, kakak Lily. Sentuh pagar itu, dan sebuah peluru akan melayang tepat ke arahmu.

"…apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Emil. Lily memandang tanah dengan rasa takut dan bersalah."Aku…" _gulp ".._aku hanya ingin hujan-hujan sekali saja, sungguh! Kakak selalu melarangku karena ia takut aku sakit, namun aku janji kali ini aku tidak akan jatuh sakit, jadi, kumohon, jangan katakan pada kakakku!" ujar Lily panjang lebar. "Uh…oke, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada kakakmu…" Emil menjawab dengan ragu.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih banyak, Emil!" Lily tersenyum gembira. Ia lalu memandang Emil dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, membuat pipinya kembali merona. "A-apa?"

"Ara…jangan bilang, kau juga sedang hujan-hujanan sepertiku, Emil-kun?" simpul Lily dengan tiba-tiba.

...

"T-tentu saja tidak!" sergah Emil yang kini semerah tomat karena rasa malu.

"Lalu..?" Lily memiringkan kepalanya.

...

"E-eh…aku..sedang…" Emil memelintir ujung mantelnya dengan gugup—ia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ia juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama, dengan alasan yang sama! Hujan-hujan itu sangatlah kekanakan! Tentu saja ia tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui hal memalukan itu. Ia sudah cukup dianggap sebagai anak kecil.

Lily terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum kecil, mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. "Bila kau berada disitu, orang lain akan melihatmu," ujarnya, membuat Emil tampak sedikit khawatir. "Aku tahu suatu tempat yang menyenangkan! Ayo!" Lily lalu menggeret Emil yang tak bisa protes ataupun menolak sedikitpun.

* * *

><p>Lily terus berlari—menarik Emil yang hanya bisa mengikutinya—hingga mereka sampai di rumah besar keluarga Kirkland. Lily lalu berbelok dan masuk ke sebuah gang sempit di sebelah <em>mansion<em> besar itu. Emil tidak mengerti mereka menuju kemana, namun ia pikir tempat itu pasti lebih baik daripada berdiri diam di tamannya seperti orang bodoh. Hujan lalu mengantarkan mereka sampai di sebuah hutan yang cukup rindang. Lily menghentikan langkahnya, disusul dengan Emil, dan mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafas.

Setelah nafas mereka kembali normal, Lily lalu berbalik menatap Emil yang nampaknya juga baru saja berhasil mengatur nafasnya sendiri. Dan mereka lalu sadar bahwa mereka tengah bergandengan erat, sebelum mereka menarik tangan masing-masing dengan pipi yang memanas. "Ah, maaf, Emil!" ucap Lily pelan. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Jadi…umm…selamat datang di Hutan Faerie!" sambut Lily dengan ceria, nadanya mirip seorang pemandu wisata. Emil menatap datar. Lily membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan, mengisyaratkan Emil untuk mengikutinya. "Jadi, disini ad—Ugh!"

Lily baru berjalan 2 langkah saat seutas akar pohon menjegal kakinya dan membuatnya jatuh terjerembab ke dalam lumpur. "Lily!" teriak Emil spontan. Ia dengan sigap mendekati Lily dan membantunya bangun. "Kau tidak apa-apa..?"

Lily berusaha bangun,ia duduk dan memeriksa kakinya. "Kurasa aku tidak apa-apa…terim—uh, Emil?"

Lily menemukan Emil sedang menatapnya lekat, mulutnya bergetar menahan tawa. Tak lama, Emil tidak dapat menahan tawanya dan tertawa lepas, suatu tawa renyah dan menyenangkan yang beru pertama kalinya Lily saksikan. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langka. Ia bahkan belum pernah melihat Emil tersenyum. Dan sekarang, wajahnya yang sedang tertawa lepas, ekspresi bahagia itu…katakan saja, sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Tetapi, mengapa ia tertawa? "Emil-kun?"

Tawa Emil mereda. "Ah, maaf Lily. Kau harus melihat wajahmu sekarang. Lucu sekali." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk wajah Lily yang kini dihiasi lumpur di sana sini, terutama di hidung dan pipinya. Lily menyentuh wajahnya, penasaran akan apa yang ada di situ. Lalu, wajahnya memerah drastis, ia menutupkan telapak tangan ke wajahnya dengan malu. "Aah, jangan lihat!" teriaknya. Emil kembali tertawa.

Lily memeriksa bajunya. "A-aa..tidak, sekarang bajuku juga kotor. Kakak pasti akan sangat marah." Gumamnya dengan cemas. Emil tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa, tidak seburuk itu kok. Kita bisa membasuhnya." Ujarnya sambil melihat hujan yang kini rintik-rintik.

"Oh ya, aku tahu sebuah sungai berair jernih di dekat sini." Lily beranjak berdiri dan menepuk gaunnya. "Ayo." Ia menarik lengan Emil dan kembali menuntun jalan menuju sebuah sungai kecil yang airnya sangat jernih. Sesampainya disana, ia membasuh wajahnya dan sedikit membilas gaunnya.

Suara aliran sungai dan rintik hujan memenuhi tempat itu.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada hutan ini di sini." Emil akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Ya, aku juga baru mengetahuinya seminggu yang lalu. Mungkin karena mansion Kirkland begitu besar sehingga menutupi keberadaan hutan ini." Terang Lily sambil menendang air sungai dengan kakinya.

"Kurasa begitu."

"Jadi... Minggu lalu, aku diajak kakak mengunjungi keluarga Kirkland." Lily mulai bercerita. "Rumah keluarga Kirkland benar-benar indah. Tuan Arthur juga sangat baik. Ia sempat mengajakku berkeliling dan menunjukkan hutan ini padaku! Hutan ini hutan pribadi keluarga Kirkland—katanya, ia belum pernah memberi tahu siapa-siapa kecuali aku dan keluarga Kirkland. Dan aku bebas datang ke sini kapan pun."

Emil mendengarkan cerita Lily tanpa berkedip. Entah mengapa ia merasa kesal.

"Jadi…karena kau satu-satunya orang yang sudah kuberitahu, kumohon jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya? Ini rahasia kita." Lily tersenyum. Pipi Emil kembali memerah.

"Tentu saja, Lily."

"Ohya, Kiku mengajarkan ini padaku,"—Lily mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya—"ayo acungkan jari kelingkingmu!"

Emil menawarkan kelingkingnya dengan ragu. "Seperti ini…?"

"Nah, sekarang kita kaitkan jari kita untuk membuat janji—seperti ini—ya, seperti itu!" Emil menatap dengan aneh jari mereka yang terkait. Lily tertawa kecil.

"Tempat ini rahasia kita berdua saja. Janji,ya!"

"Baiklah, aku berjanji."

* * *

><p>Hujan telah reda ketika Emil dan Lily mencapai halaman belakang rumah Emil. Mereka mengendap-endap , memastikan bahwa Vash tidak ada di jendela untuk mengawasi pagar seperti biasanya. Emil mengangguk, dan Lily perlahan berjalan mendekati pagar.<p>

"Lily!" Emil memanggil Lily tepat sebelum ia melangkah melewati pagar. "Ada apa, Emil?"

"Um…t-terimakasih. Hari ini..menyenangkan."

Wajah pucat Emil kini bagaikan udang rebus. Lily tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Emil-kun." ujarnya sebelum ia meloncati pagar. Lily lalu berteriak selagi ia berlari.

"Lain kali, kita main lagi, ya!"

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p>Jadiiiii... bagaimana?<p>

Ayo review! kritik pedes pun gak apa! Buat saya semangat nulis lagi :3


End file.
